Buffy's New Pet
by Cotto
Summary: Starts out with Buffy reflecting on how her current situation came about. This story will include elements of abuse as a punishment, and also past reflections of bad play going on. Be warned: This tale includes darkness, as what has resulted is that Buffy is Vampi's Mistress, so it definitely includes slavery. Buffy/Vampirella main pairing. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.


**Buffy's New Pet.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own only this story's plot-line. I own neither of the plot-lines of either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, nor the plot-line of the "Vampirella" comic books. I formally and totally fore-go all financial claim to this or any other fanfic I ever produce- ever! This is just for fun, my own and that of others. I will not accept a single red cent for this!_

 **Characters:** _Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers, Vampirella, Buffy's friends and colleagues in various friendship pairings._

 **Pairing(s):** _Buffy/Vampirella._

 **Prompt:** _Based on a picture on Deviantart (dA) which portrays Buffy and Vampirella as sort-of lovers, and a suggested story to go with that- this is a tale based on that and an idea I got._

 **Inspiration/Thanks:** _I would like to credit DreamsofSpike with thanks for said author's fanfic "Slayer's Pet", as that tale has inspired me to produce not only this piece of fanfic but also many other tales of darkness creeping into a heroine's world- it has a wonderful touch, and I'd like to personally thank that person for giving me the inspiration for a "slayer enslaves vampire" tale. This is a public thank-you._

 _I am not going to steal anything. This is giving credit where credit is due._

 **Summary:** _Starts out with Buffy reflecting on how her current situation came about. This story will include elements of abuse as a punishment, and also past reflections of bad play going on. Be warned: This tale includes darkness, as what has resulted is that Buffy is Vampi's Mistress, so it definitely includes slavery. They start out thinking they're enemies and find out too late that they work for the same Boss!_

 _Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Author's Notes (Story Notes):** _This is going to be weird, people. I hope I can make it make sense as the tale goes along... but it should also be fun to read, and fun for the audience. There_ ** _will_** _be badness going on in it, but mostly its a story of reflection as to how a certain situation came about in two young womens lives- a very twisted situation indeed!_

 _Story involves chemical abuse, chemical-based slavery, magic spells being used to enslave someone... and is partially within the Buffy Comic Seasons- should be a lot of fun!_

 _Oh, and this:_ [text] _means mental communication: telepathy, prayer, temptation, and basically mental commands._

 **Tags/Warnings:** _Torture, abuse of holy objects, misbehavior in general, attempted forced kissing, slavery, just to name a few, bias and bigotry also._

 **Chapter 1: "Entry #1.) "How did this occur?!""**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Please, tell me what you think._

 **Chapter 1 Summary:** _Story starts off as Buffy's writing in her journal and asking herself how she came to be, effectively a slave-owner- this is a tale of reflection as to she's questioning "How did I get so messed up into this?" To put it mildly: Buffy's both confused and frightened by what has happened- later chapters will clarify as to what's going on and why this is occurring, as well as providing additional background. Don't worry, you're coming into the middle._

 _You can read it as if Buffy invites you into her 'mental house' (a home in her mind), sits down with you over a cup of either tea or coffee, and talks to you as a friend about what's happened in her life._

 _I rather like that touch: Coming into the middle of a tale and having the character tell you what's been going on in their life._

 _The first chapter will be written largely from Buffy's perspective, as it is supposed to be her journal- there will also be scary events within it for her, as well as a good degree of physical discipline being dished out by her on her 'pet' of a sort... in a nutshell, this is basically a preternatural biology experiment gone horribly wrong (morally so)!_

 _As you may guess, this is kind of a journal entry type story._

Dear Journal,

I was forced to discipline Vampi again today. The little b**** decided to forcibly kiss me again today! As I write this tale, I am brought to consider how in the world this mess I find myself in had even occurred.

I never considered myself to be a slave-owner type, honestly; I am disgusted by the idea of owning another self-aware being!

As a young girl, I was always taught that slavery is morally reprehensible, but here I am, somebody's Mistress! What a hypocrite I am!

I, sadly, have to wonder if Willow and my other friends who brought me back induced some kind of a mess-up in my head when they did so- it seems that ever since I was resurrected, I have been only able to screw up, very badly indeed! "Sleeping with Spike"- Better defined as 'raping him'! I am a disgrace!

Anyhow, almost as soon as Vampi walked into the room and proceeded to try to kiss me without my consent; I pushed her to the floor, sat down on-top of her chest/stomach area, pinning her arms under my legs, and asked her sweetly if she was going to apologize for that. When it was made clear that she wasn't sorry enough, I took off my silver cross that Giles had given me at my first day on the job, and the same one that I'd had blessed by Fr. Gabriel, asked her again, sweetly, if she was sorry., when it turned out that she wasn't, well I lost it. I then placed the object in her mouth and closed the orifice- intending to burn her with the effects of the blessing I had had placed on it. I actually heard her scream as the object touched her tongue and the roof of her mouth!

I was beyond angry now. She had tried to rape me, and I wanted to see her get hurt! So, I took way too much pleasure in placing this object on her and hearing her flesh sizzle. I placed the blessed object on her chest, between her breasts, and then on her forehead- all the while she was struggling to get away and moaning "No."

When this was going on, I could clearly see that she was starting to cry, her eyes were watering, and she looked so scared. So I decided to show mercy on her. I asked her "Now, do you want to respect me, or do you want to try to forcibly kiss me again?" I absolutely prefer to give a choice- even if the other being should have none to begin with- like here with me owning her!

I reflected on how this situation had come about: I was busy writing in my Slayer's Journal, a gift from Giles so I could study my own personal record and improve my skills, and she, wearing a beautiful dress/skirt, leather belt, and sleeveless blouse walks up to me and proceeds to just grab my face and plant a kiss on my lips! I was wearing my red dress, the one that goes down to the knees, and has a V-neck. We both were wearing our Ladies boots.

Upon thinking about this I am ashamed of myself for even considering enslaving her. _Her_ , I cannot believe that I am using a pronoun used to refer to a person to refer to a _Vampire_!"

Vampi sat huddled on the floor, crying, as I resumed writing in my journal.

It was about then that Willow came by to see how I was doing with my pet Vampire, and to visit, just for fun.

I bet you're confused as to how this came about; so let me clarify...

Say what you will about Vampi, she is useful on patrol and in studying how Vampires function, biologically so.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Thank you for your reading and comments, people. The next chapter will tell you more of their adventures, as well as showing how this utterly peculiar situation came about, and further chapters will elaborate. Another thing that will be occurring in this is descriptions of their adventures, and how they learned that they're on the same side after-all- one reason why Buffy is so embarrassed about being Vampi's owner!_


End file.
